Bros and Boneheads
by Hannio
Summary: Casey has messed up big time! How is he meant to go back to the lair and tell the others he's managed to lose their brother to the enemy? Time to solve things Casey Jones style!
1. Collection

Bros and Boneheads

By

Hannio

Chapter One

Collection

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own writing pleasure._

**Author Note – **_I doubt anyone knows just how grateful I am to have the below chapter written because it has literally taken me months to do and by months I do actually mean months! I'm extremely used to writing the boys now but I have never attempted to write Casey or April before in my life so to write an entire story… a chapter story at that… in Casey's POV is certainly a challenge for me but hopefully one I can achieve._

_ I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I find that these chapters are taking me a great deal of time to work on and get right in my head BUT it will definitely be updated._

_ Anyway please enjoy!_

**Dedication – **_So this story is dedicated to Jenihenpen for just being great. She gave me the basic plotline and the title and told me to write it. She's also threatened me continuously to work on the fic while somehow not neglecting my other stories so it's definitely down to her that this story is up. Jenihenpen can be a scary woman at time! _

"Please tell me you're not thinking of going out now are you? Casey you can't keep doing this every night, you may end up injuring yourself and there's no guarantee that the guys can be there every time covering your back. I worry about you" Casey Jones squeezed his eyes closed and tried to count to 10 in an attempt to remain calm.

Somehow he wished that blocking out April O'Neil's voice was as easy as knocking out a goon, quick, simple and satisfying however nothing was ever that simple it seemed. He knew deep down that she meant well and that her constant nagging was a sign of how much she cared but god he wished it wasn't quite as annoying as it was. Anyone would think he was a child and not a grown man of 29.

He would rather be fighting 20 purple Dragons single handed without any backup then endure yet another night of that nagging ritual. He found himself missing the old days when the relationship was still new and still exciting. When each day felt like an adventure before they had moved in together and the key word between them had stopped being passion and started being responsibility instead. Even thinking about in his head made him shudder.

"Look Babe, I've got to go, I promised the guys I would head round tonight to play some computer game and watch some action films. You know a lads night in and all that" he remarked, interrupting her mid speech as he surged to his feet in one fluid motion feeling completely reenergised at the thought of getting some action.

"It's already 9 in the evening though" she protested, crossing her arms across her chest as her foot tapped against the wooden floor, an unimpressed look on her face as she watched him move around the room, gathering his stuff together. His gaze automatically focused on the clock on the wall as she spoke before he turned to look back at her with a confused look on his face.

"Soooo" he remarked slowly, drawing the word out as he raised an eyebrow. "It's not like the guys go to bed early or anything" he pointed out, bringing his hand up and scratching his neck. April sighed and gave him a disappointed look making his wonder whether he had missed something. He frowned, searching his memory for any clue but he came up blank. He blinked and tried to focus as he realised April was speaking to him again.

"Fine" she stated flatly "Go and have some fun with them, I've work to get on with anyway. Tell them I'll be coming to visit tomorrow evening to spend some time with them as I haven't seen them recently ok?"

"Will do" Casey replied cheerfully, glad that she was no longer trying to tear him a new one. April shot him a quick look before she sighed and shook her head in a tired fashion, an unwilling smile coming to her face.

"Casey Jones, what am I to do with you?" she asked. Casey pretended to give it some thought as he tapped his finger against his chin, screwing his eyes shut as he hummed out loud.

"Hmmmm well I would suggest planting me a kiss right here" he suggested, tapping his lip as he opened his eyes, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. April laughed out loud closing the distance between them and giving him a quick kiss; she wrapped her arm round his neck and looked at him before speaking, her voice quiet in the otherwise silent room.

"Be careful with whatever you actually end up doing tonight then" she stated firmly, before she unwrapped her arm from his neck and took a step back, she made a shooing motion with her hands at him. "Now get out before I change my mind and lock you in a cupboard somewhere" Casey flashed her a toothy grin and was gone, climbing out the window before she could change her mind over it.

He continued grinning as he hurried down the fire escape, whistling softly to himself. He jumped down to the ground and hurried over to his motorbike, his grin growing further as he ran his hand across the cool metal work. He had allowed Raphael to do some work on it the last time he was round and he certainly hadn't regretted his decision. He couldn't remember the last time his ride had moved so smoothly.

He straddled the machine and revved the engine, sitting there for a moment as he appreciated the sound before he kicked off and raced around the corner on his way to the lair.

He hadn't been totally honest with April when he had told her that he was going round for a boy's night. He had told the truth when he had said he was going to the lair but that was only so he could convince Raphael to come out with him to take out some scum. He had been feeling restless the past few days and he knew that clobbering some low lives would help deal with that feeling. It always did. He couldn't go out alone because that was the one promise to April he had never allowed himself to break. He would never knowingly go into a fight without any back up.

He soon reached the garage that acted as an entrance to the guy's home. He pressed his thumb against the small, almost unseeable scanner to the side of the door that Donatello had installed and waited impatiently for it to recognise him. He hoped it still did after Donatello had threatened to remove his print from it if he brought Raphael home injured one more time. Casey didn't even want to know what that would mean to his health if he did. He breathed a sigh of relief as the garage door smoothly opened allowing him to drive his bike in.

He parked it next to Raphael's gleaming red bike and swung himself off of his own ride, his eyes glancing round to take in the empty room. He made his way across the cluttered room and hit the button for the lift that would bring him to their home, Stepping into the lift when the doors slid open. He pressed the down button and waited, tapping his floor impatiently against the floor as it moved.

"Finally" he muttered as the doors pinned open and he stepped out into the large area that consisted of the boys living area where they spent most of their time. He glanced around quickly but he couldn't see anyone and it was quiet in there. A lot quieter then it normally was.

He hoped that they hadn't already gone out, busting skulls without him. If they had then he would be forced to ride around looking for them and that was never an enjoyable experience. By the time he normally found them they had normally finished whatever business had called them away from their home were only intent on getting home and celebrating, Raphael included.

"Hello Casey, what are you doing here? Are we expecting you?" Casey jumped before looking over his shoulder, an eager expression on his face. His eyes focusing on Donatello who was leaning against the doorway of his lab watching him with an intent expression that reminded him so much of April that he resisted squirming with difficulty. Instead he lifted his hand up in acknowledgement.

"Hey Don" he called out turning to face him. "I'm looking for Raph, is he about?" he asked, he was surprised when Donatello's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself straight in one smooth movement.

"Why do you want him?" He asked. Casey frowned slightly at the question but he was saved from answering it as he heard the familiar voice of his best friend speak.

"What's up Case?" Casey tilted his head upwards, a grin coming to his face as he saw Raphael leaning over the banister, Michelangelo next to him watching Casey with the same intent expression that Donatello had been.

"Hey Raph, Mike" he answered with a grin and a quick wave. "Fancy coming out tonight to play Raph?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest, a challenging look coming to his eyes.

"Sure" Raphael replied "It was getting boring in here anyway" he pushed himself off the balcony rail and began making his way down the stairs.

"Should you go out tonight Dude?" Michelangelo called after him as he began following him. There was a note to his voice which Casey had never heard before. If he didn't know better he would think that Michelangelo was actually worried over something.

"Yes" came the short reply from his brother. Casey lowered his head, his grin disappearing as he noticed Donatello glaring at him. He blinked in surprised and took a step back before he realised he had done it. He couldn't actually remember the last time he had seen an expression like that on Donatello's face when neither the Foot nor the Purple Dragons were involved.

"Where do you want to go exactly?" Raphael asked him as he stopped by his side, his eyes were fixed on Donatello's though in some silent battle of wills. Casey shrugged glancing between Donatello and Raphael in confusion. He frowned again as he lifted his hand up and scratched his neck. Something was going on here and he had no idea what it was but whatever it was it was making him uneasy.

Raphael broke the eye contact with Donatello with a sound of annoyance and instead turned to Casey pushing him quickly towards the exit.

"Thought we could go to China Town?" Casey suggested with a shrug "Always seems to be something going down there" Raphael nodded his head and made a sound of agreement but Casey had the distinct feeling that his friend wasn't listening to a word he was saying. The amber eyes were searching the room with a wary look in them. Casey glanced around as well but everything seemed completely normal to him bar the two scowling brothers.

"Raphie, you aren't hundred percent yet, you shouldn't be…" Donatello began a rare tone of authority to his voice as he stepped forward, his hand outstretched towards Raphael as if to grab him. Casey glanced at Raphael in surprise when his footsteps faltered watching as Raphael shook his head as though he was clearing his thoughts and quickened their pace.

"I'm fine Don" he commented, interrupting Donatello before he could continue as he jabbed at the lift button "I'll be back before you know it" he flashed them both a smile as he pushed Casey into the lift before casting another quick look around as the lift door closed.

Casey blinked as he glanced to the side at Raphael who was leaning against the cool metal wall, eyes closed as he breathed a sigh of relief, lifting his hand to his forehead and rubbing it.

"Errr have I missed something?" Casey asked waving his hand towards the door they had just escaped through "because I've had warmer welcomes from the Hun" Raphael opened his eyes as he tilted his head towards him and shrugged.

"It's nothing" he replied, his tone indicating that he didn't want to continue the conversation. Casey shrugged his shoulders back figuring that if Raphael wanted to tell him then he would and until he did then it was none of his business. "So" Raphael said after a moment's silence "You want to go to China town?" he asked. Casey nodded his head.

"It seems as good as place as any" he said stepping out of the lift. He watched as Raphael glanced around him again. "Dude what are you looking for?" he demanded. Raphael glanced at him.

"Leo" he commented lowly before grabbing his helmet from his bike "I don't feel like riding today, I'll go on the back of yours if that's ok?" Casey blinked and paused in the motion of putting his helmet on. He had never known Raphael to pass on the opportunity to ride. An uneasy feeling began to blossom in his stomach but he ignored it. Raphael was a big boy, if he said he was well enough to come out then he was. It wasn't down to Casey to argue with him over it.

"Sure" he said as he climbed on the back "Hold on though, I have no desire to be scraping you off the pavement" Raphael didn't reply but Casey was pretty sure he had just been given the finger.

"Just drive Bonehead" Casey chuckled as he revved the engine and flew off in the direction of China Town.

**Author Note – **_Woohoooooooo chapter one is done! Ok so chapter two will be up hopefully as soon as possible though it still needs to be written up… but anyway at least this one is done. _

_ Hopefully you've enjoyed it enough to review it! No flames though! Thanks for reading _


	2. Capture

Bros and Boneheads

By

Hannio

Chapter Two

Capture

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belongs to me in any fashion._

**Author Notes – **_I'm sorry I've been away so long. Real life hasn't been greatly kind to me recently and I've had a confidence crisis about my writing but I'm definitely trying to work through it. It has affected how quickly I've been writing though so I'm sorry about that._

_ Still here is the next chapter. I haven't written a fighting scene in about 6 years so hopefully this is ok and I'm not terribly out of practice!_

_ Anyway please enjoy!_

Casey brought his bike to a halt in a deserted alley way and turned the engine off leaving them in silence. He glanced around him cautiously looking for any possible threats as he reached up, grasping his helmet and pulling it off his head.

"Here we go, china town" he announced, looking back over his shoulder at Raphael with a barely concealed concerned look. Raphael had been completely silent on the way to their location. It wasn't unusual for Raphael to be quiet but he would always still have the odd, sarcastic comment which would result in banter and snide comments between the two of them, often ending in a play fight.

"Yeah, so it is." Raphael said distractedly, holding his own helmet in his hand as his eyes scanned the roof top. Casey blinked at him before raising his own eyes in the same direction but he could see nothing unusual. The roof tops were clearly deserted and yet Raphael was tense as though he could see something that Casey couldn't. Casey finally brought his eyes down when the silence threatened to linger uncomfortably on.

"Riveting conversation here Raph" he said rolling his eyes. "What exactly are you looking for up there? I feel like I've taken Donnie or Leo out instead of you!" he stated, giving his friend a shove. He took his hand back and stared at it in surprise, Raphael's skin wasn't just warm it was boiling. He took a closer look at the younger turtle, taking in the flushed cheeks and glittering bright eyes. Now he thought about it Raphael didn't look so hot.

"Fuck off Case" Raphael said wearily, bringing his attention back towards Casey as he swung a leg off of the bike and stood up, one hand resting against the cool metal as though he was attempting to support himself..

"Always the charmer Raph." Casey muttered as he stood, grabbing his weapons bag from the side of his bike and hoisting it over his shoulders. "I'm know I'm gonna regret asking this but you sure you're ok to be here? If your worried bout your rep or something I can drive round for a bit so your bros don't know that we didn't do anything. I'm sure we could come up with something dramatic to tell them."

"Jesus not you as well Case" Raphael growled, fixing a glare at him which would have been more efficient if Raphael's eyes could focus on him properly. "You sound like Don" Casey raised an eyebrow at the resentment in Raphael's voice.

"What has Don said?" he asked curiously, watching as Raphael shrugged awkwardly, it was rare for Donatello and Raphael to argue in any fashion, they probably got on the best out of the brothers even though Raphael has always told him on the rare occasions they did speak that Michelangelo was his best friend.

"It ain't important so back off. Do you want to fight some scum or not?" Raphael snapped, dropping his eyes from Casey's for a moment before raising them to the roofs again, a frown on his face, Casey sighed running his hand over his hair wondering how best to phrase his words, words had never been his strong point.

"Look Raph I know how you feel bout mushy-mush heart to heart talks and all but som-" his words stopped abruptly as Raphael put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut it" Raphael hissed his voice barely above a whisper so Casey had to struggle to hear it. He sent Raphael a questioning look which Raphael ignored. "_Shit_" Raphael muttered, releasing his hold on Casey's mouth as he dropped his hands to his belt and pulled his sais out, the metal gleaming in the moonlight "We've company" he announced coldly.

"Wha-" Casey began, looking around him as they were swiftly surrounded, he reached up and grabbed his hockey stick, holding it horizontally across his body in a classic defensive pose. Normally at this stage Raphael would have come out with some sarcastic comment, a savage grin coming to his face but instead nothing showed on his face and he remained as silent as he had been on the journey. If Casey didn't know better then he would have thought that he was fighting with Leonardo instead of his best mate.

There was a long silence as each side sized the other up until Casey groaned out loud. It was typical that today of all days the foot and the Purple Dragons decided to come out to play when all Casey had been in the mood for was some low time thugs. Still he would accept any fight. Thugs, purple Dragons, The Foot. They were all scum in his mind, scum to be taken out like the trash they were.

The groan seemed to break the silent deadlock between the two groups.

"Take the freak, kill the human" Casey opened his mouth to say a witty comment but he was beaten by Raphael, Raphael using a voice which sent a shiver down his own spine, even as his eyes skittered to him for a moment.

"Over my Dead body" there was a second's pause before the member of the Foot who had spoken before spoke again.

"That can be arranged" he said with a careless shrug before he lifted his hand up and closed his fist, releasing the hoard behind him.

Things always went in slow motion in a fight for Casey as though his mind suddenly woke up and became as analytical as Donatello's could be. He could see every move before it happened, his body ready to counter the assault before releasing his own attack. He moved with a grace that was lacking from his usual stride. Fighting was something he was good at, no scrap that it was something he was great at. It was just unfortunate that the member of the foot clan were better.

It was a careless mistake, one that he would beat himself up over. He had been intent on fighting the two in front of him who were mirroring each others moves making it difficult to get his hits in. When Casey swung out with his stick one would cancel it out while the other attacked. Forcing Casey to lose ground.

He was so focused on the fight that he forgot about his rear until he felt a hit in his arm that sent a shockwave of pain down his arm, his stick falling from his suddenly nerveless fingers. He felt another hit, this time at his knees, forcing them to buckle as he fell to his knees, his thoughts attempting to catch up with what happened. A hand grasped his hair, forcing his head back; he struggled for a moment before he felt a cool sensation against his neck and froze. He would recognise the touch of a knife anywhere.

"Stop, drop your weapon" Casey closed his eyes silently willing Raphael not to obey the command, to continue fighting but he knew even as the thought crossed his mind that it would never happen. Raphael would never risk the life of a friend. His belief was justified as he heard the sound of metal hit the stone floor. "Good, tie the freak up, one false move and I'll slit your friend's throat like a pig"

"I ain't gonna fight" Raphael growled.

"Raph don't" Casey's words caught in his throat as he felt the knife edge press into his skin.

"Don't be a fucking hero Case" Raphael snapped, Casey tried to bring his eyes down to look at his friend but he had no leeway against the knife, if he looked down he would have cut his own throat open.

There was an unfamiliar sound in the air which Casey took to be the remaining standing foot subduing Raphael and tying him up before the guy spoke again.

"Knock him out" Casey winced as he heard the sound of a hard object against flesh. Raphael grunted only once before a heavy crash indicated he was out cold. "Take him to the van." There was the sound of something heavy being dragged and then silence. "I should kill you, but I won't. It's better to leave you alive and to know that everything which happens to your friend is your fault."

The blade was removed from his throat but before Casey could react he felt a stunning pain to his temple and then everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Author Note – **_Chapter two is written! As I said I'm sorry about the delay. I'm hoping to be out of this mood soon. I won't give a time limit for once but I do plan to update this chapter soon. The next chapter is the whole reason I agreed to the story in the first place! I hope you enjoyed it enough to review._


	3. The Phone call from Hell

Bros and Boneheads

By

Hannio

Chapter Three

The phone call from hell

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any fashion. I'm merely using them._

**Chapter Three – **_Yay Chapter Three is done! It's not as long as the other two but its better then a poke in the eye with a sharp stick! Poor Casey he's really not good at breaking news!_

* * *

Casey groaned out loud as he came to, instantly wishing he hadn't when a strong wave of nausea hit him in a wave.

This wasn't good.

He blinked trying to take everything in, his face was pressed against the rough ground which was moving rapidly beneath him though whether it was actually moving was beyond him, his head felt foggy and heavy, his thoughts slow and muddled. He couldn't quite grasp why he was on the floor only that he had been hit with something.

What had they hit him with? A truck or something?

Maybe he could just lay here for a while and try and sleep it off, the ground felt surprisingly comfortable, almost as good as the bed he shared with April. He couldn't though; there was something which had happened, something which was important which he had to deal with.

If only he could remember what it was exactly?

His eyes snapped open, squinting automatically as his head gave a painful throb which caused his vision to blacken around the edge.

They had Raph.

He groaned again as he forced himself to his feet, stumbling back a few paces until his back hit a wall. He waited for a few moments until the world steadied around him, concentrating on taking deep breaths.

God his head hurt.

He reached up and touched his temple, wincing at the contact before glancing down at his fingers. It was dark in the alley but there was just enough light from a nearby lamp for him to tell that he had blood on his fingers.

The blood, with the headache and the accompany nausea meant that he had a concussion, possibly a bad one, he should probably get himself to a hospital but there was no way he was going to do that. Not when Raph needed him. His best friend wouldn't have abandoned him if the situation was reverse and he wasn't going to either.

He curled his hand into a fist, his teeth grinding together. They had his best buddy and it was all his own fault. He had lost count of the number of times that the guys had told him to watch his back in a fight, how he always left himself open and they had been right. The only problem was that it would be Raphael who was going to pay the price for his mistake.

He stood up straight, a determined look coming to his blue eyes. He would search all night if he had to. He just wished he knew where to start.

"Ok think Casey" he muttered to himself, the sound of his voice in the silence comforting him "If you were a scumbag with a kidnapped turtle where would you go?" for a moment his brain remained silent before one thought came to his mind.

There were only two places they would go.

They would take Raphael to the foot head quarters or they would take him to the purple dragon head quarters. Either one was a place that he didn't particularly want to face alone which meant calling in back up.

Back up that would be likely to kill him themselves if their mood back at the lair was anything to go by.

He swallowed deeply and pulling out the mobile that Donatello had made for him. He flicked it open and brought up Leonardo's name before he stopped, moving it on instead to Michelangelo's number and pressing the call button. He didn't want to have to face Leonardo until he had to.

He leaned back against the wall waiting for the youngest turtle to pick up his phone, knowing Michelangelo he was probably in the middle of finishing his computer game.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up doofus" Casey chanted to himself, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, he highly doubted the Foot or Purple Dragons would come back for him but it didn't mean a petty crook wouldn't see that he was injured and give it a shot.

"S'up you're through to Mikey, the best Hamato brother how can I help you tonight?" Casey blinked wondering if he had gone through to Michelangelo's answer phone, surely no one actually answered the phone like that… "You've two seconds to speak before I hang up" the sing song voice continued. "One….t-"

"Mike?" there was a moment's silence.

"Casey? What's up? Is Raph okay?" Casey reached up and rubbed the back of his neck wishing that he was good at this sort of thing. Normally he left breaking news like this to April after she accused him of having the sensitivity of a pig. Still April wasn't there with him so he was going to have to try and break the news as gently as possible.

"Define okay?" he answered. There was another silence before Michelangelo spoke again, all trace of the humour that Casey was used to hearing gone.

"I want to speak to him now" Michelangelo demanded.

"Wish I could let ya Mike but he ain't here"

"What do you mean he isn't there?" came the snapped reply, Casey could hear voices in the background meaning that the other two had picked up on the conversation and were listening in.

Casey took a deep breath

"We were ambushed as soon as we got here and the Foot or the Purple Dragons took Raph" His eyes widened as he heard the angry hiss on the other end of the phone.

"Where were you when this was happening?" Casey flinched at the sound of Leonardo's cold voice. He had clearly taken the phone off of his brother. Casey took a deep breath.

"They disarmed me and… and had a knife against my throat, they told Raph they would kill me if he didn't drop his weapons so he did and they knocked him out"

"Where did they take him?"

"I don't know, they knocked me out as well"

"Wait there" Casey raised an eyebrow as the phone went dead, the sound of a ringtone filling his ear. He slowly lowered it and swallowed hard.

They were coming.

"Hold on Raph" he muttered to himself as he sank to the ground unable to stand anymore due to the crippling pain in his head "Hold on"

* * *

**Author Note – **_Woohoooooooo chapter three is done and dusted! Please review but no flames, thanks _


	4. Threats

Bros and Boneheads

By 

Hannio

Chapter Four

Threats

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below chapter belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment._

Author Note – _I've been wanting to write this chapter for ages simply because I love the thought of protective brothers going postal at Casey! So enjoy!_

* * *

Casey wasn't sure how long he had been slumped against the cold, slightly slimy, brick wall behind him. His thoughts felt fuzzy in his head, each time he tried to focus on one it would melt away, his vision was still blurry causing everything to take on an almost dreamy quality. He knew he should have been cold, he should have been forcing his body to move but at that time sitting seemed like a good idea.

What he really wanted to do was to close his eyes for a short time and rest but he didn't dare, he had been lectured enough by both April and Donatello that if he ever suspected he had a concussion then he had to keep awake, falling asleep would be the worst thing he could do and if there was one thing Casey was sure of at that moment it was the fact it had an almighty concussion.

Not that that was the only thing keeping him in a state of awareness. He was conscious of the fact that Raphael's brothers were coming. Brothers who would be full of anger and questions, questions that Casey had to be prepared for and ready to answer because it wouldn't have surprised him if one of them floored him if they were displeased with his answer. He had to defend his actions though, make them see that however shit he felt and however much he blamed himself it wasn't actually completely his fault.

Raphael had to take some responsibility for his actions. Casey felt his stomach churned as he thought about his best friend. God he hoped he was ok wherever they had taken him.

He must have drifted out of consciousness because the next thing he was aware of was his body being jerked to his feet by his t-shirt before being slammed back against the wall, the air escaping his lungs in a whoosh as his eyes opened, his gaze focusing on Michelangelo who was the only thing keeping Casey on his feet. He met the cold blue eyes as they raked over him, lingering briefly on his injuries in a way that made his squirm.

Casey breathed in, forcing himself to his full height, his own eyes narrowing into a glare as he spoke, pleased that his voice sounded relatively normal.

"You got a problem Mike?" he demanded, reaching up and smacking Michelangelo's hand off of him, he stumbled back slightly, knowing they caught the movement but he ignored it. It didn't take a blind man to see he was injured. He kept his gaze focused on Michelangelo. The youngest turtle was easier to confront then his two older brothers. Casey was no coward, far from it but neither was he suicidal.

"Do I have a problem?" Michelangelo repeated, looking behind him at Donatello and Leonardo as though he needed confirmation that he had heard Casey correctly.

"That's what I said" Casey answered, adrenaline coursing through his body lending him the strength he needed. Now this was a feeling he was more then used to. He stumbled back again as Michelangelo gave him a sharp, rough push, his eyes looking almost dark in the poor light surrounding them, his face thrown into shadows making the similarities he shared with Raphael become more pronounced.

"Yeah Case, I have a problem. In case it hasn't penetrated your thick skull yet Raph have been captured by the enemy and what do you know the reason he has been captured is because of you. This would make it number five now isn't it"

Casey stared at the younger turtle wondering when the last time he had seen the younger turtle so riled up was. Normally he found life amusing, preferring to leave all the stressing and problems to his brothers to deal with. It was pretty clear though that this situation wasn't one of those occasions, this was one of the time he wanted to deal with the problem him self.

Casey felt almost disconnected from him self, as though he was watching from afar, he watched as his mouth opened, wincing at the words which spilled out like verbal vomit. If he could have kicked himself at that moment then he would have. The situation wasn't helping anyone, it was only making it worse and yet he couldn't stop himself. It was what he always did when he felt threatened, trash talk them until they got so angry that they lost focus and attacked.

"Yeah well you know what Mike this wasn't exactly planned, I didn't ask Raph to pull one of his heroic acts I-"

His voice trailed off as an angry, almost inhuman hiss emerged from Michelangelo's mouth.

"Are you saying this is Raph's fault? That its his fault that he was captured saving your stupid life? If you hadn't barged into our home today then none of this would ever have happened" he stated furiously, his voice becoming louder with each word causing Casey to wince as a sharp throb of pain in his head caused his vision to blacken for a split second.

"Mike, leave this to me"

Casey dragged his gaze from Michelangelo as the younger turtle backed down with a enraged sounding huff, stepping back to allow Donatello to take his place in front of Casey.

Casey watched him cautiously. Donatello had always been an unknown factor to Casey, he got the other three to a certain level but he never got Donatello. They had nothing in common with each other, other then April and Raphael. Any conversation they did end up having was short and to the point, leaving both of them feeling uncomfortable and thankful that it was over.

There was one thing that Casey had learnt about Donatello though and that was the fact he was extremely fond of Raphael, the two of them got on extremely well, rarely fighting or arguing with each other. In fact just like Michelangelo, Casey couldn't remember the last time he had seen Donatello lose his cool. Somehow though he thought he would experience it today.

"What do you remember of the incident?" Donatello asked, his voice expressionless, his gaze unmoving from his face "Where do you think they have taken him?"

"I don't remember everything" Casey said running a hand through his head, biting back a groan at the pain the action caused "It was the Purple Dragons, we were fighting, then they took me down and put a knife against my throat" he lightly reached up and touched his neck, remember the feel of the steel there "They made Raph drop his sais saying they'd kill me if he didn't. I told him not to but he told me to shut up. Then they tied him up and knocked him out. They knocked me out once he was in the van. Next thing I remember is lying on the floor feeling like shit, that's when I called you"

Donatello stared at him for a moment longer before twisting away to face his brother. The movement final as though he was indicating that he was done with Casey for the time being.

"Purple Dragons head quarters" Donatello stated blandly to them "That's where they would have taken him"

"You can get us in though right?" Michelangelo demanded. Donatello glanced at him, raising an eyebrow as he nodded.

"Does Master Splinter eat cake?" he said with the glimmer of a smile "I can definitely get us in, its what happens when we're in that's the problem"

"Nope that's the easy part, once we're in, we find Raphie boy and make the Purple Dragons wish they had never been born" Michelangelo answered cracking his knuckles together, his grin looking almost savage.

"I'm coming as well, you ain't leaving me behind" Casey said loudly attracting their attention to him "I'm the reason they got him in the first place so I'm sure as hell going to get him out"

"With that injury?" Donatello said dismissively "You'll just get in our way, you should-"

"Let him come" Leonardo stated quietly cutting across Donatello. "Donnie, you and Mike go and grab everything you think we may need for this. We'll meet you on the roof on the building opposite their head quarters."

"If that's what you want Leo" Donatello replied, his eyes flickering between Leonardo and Casey.

"It is" Leonardo answered calmly. "We don't have much time" Both Donatello and Michelangelo nodded, sharing a quick look before they disappeared into the shadows as though they had never been there. It didn't matter how many times Casey saw them do it; the sight of it still impressed him.

He turned his attention to Leonardo waiting to see what would happen. Instead Leonardo remained silent merely looking at him.

"Look Leo I-"he began awkwardly.

"Save it, we've a job to do" Leonardo remarked, he turned taking a step away before stopping, twisting his head to the side and looking at Casey out of the corner of his eye, he spoke, his voice sounding loud in the silence. "Oh and Casey?"

"Yes Leo?" Casey replied, his heart rate accelerating at the deadly tone that came to Leonardo's voice.

"If they've hurt him in anyway then I promise you, whatever has happened to you in the past will seem like a picnic by the time I've finished with you"

Casey stood frozen to the spot for a moment before he let out his breath.

"Yeah well you know what Leo; if anything has happened to him because of me then I may even let you"

"Good, just as long as we understand each other Casey."

Casey nodded his head slowly as he began to follow Leonardo, ignoring the way pain in his head. He pushed the pain and any misgivings he may have had to the back of his mind.

He had a job to do and one way or another he was going to get his best friend out of whatever hell hole they had him in.

Regardless of the cost to himself.

* * *

Author Note – _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review but no flames._


	5. Everyone needs a rescue plan

Bros and Boneheads

By

Hannio

Chapter Five

Everyone needs a rescue plan

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me in any fashion. I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes_

Author Note – _Here's the next chapter! Slightly shorter then the other ones but the next chapter will be a great deal longer as we'll be hitting the actual break in/ Rescue _

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

"This must be the place, I mean check it out, its literally swarming with scum!" Casey whispered, kneeling down on the roof, his gaze focused on the building opposite him taking in the increased number of guards patrolling not just the lower levels but the upper levels as well.

"They've experienced Raph before" Leonardo answered, a slight hint of affection and smug satisfaction to his voice as he spoke of his brother "I think they've realised that more is definitely better when it comes to him and keeping him captured."

"Where do you think they are keeping him? Lower levels?" Casey asked trying to keep the conversation on neutral ground. Those had been the first words Leonardo had spoken to him since he threatened him.

"Doubtful" Leonardo replied thoughtfully, tilting his head slightly so he could look at Casey "The lower levels would be the obvious choice, the fact that they have increased guard activity makes me think that Raph has been taken to the upper levels and is being kept there"

"Great, just great" Casey muttered, reaching out and using the wall in front of him to steady himself as his head gave a sudden sharp throb of pain, he swallowed deeply and took a deep steadying breathe. The last thing he wanted to do was show weakness now. However pissed off they were with him they wouldn't place him in any form of harm. If Casey wanted to be a part of the rescue mission then he needed to suck it up and ignore the pain. Straightening he turned back to Leonardo who had returned his gaze to the building, a look on his face which placed Casey on guard. He wouldn't like to be one of the guards who came face to face with Leonardo that night "So err I guess the plan is to get in, take out the guards of the ground floor and then hit the elevator up to the top floor, where we split up and search?"

"No" Leonardo replied, shaking his head. "The first thing the purple dragons will do if they have any sense is to switch the elevator off, they've no doubt been planning this for a while, waiting for the opportunity to get one of us alone and capture us. Each floor is bound to have an enemy or challenge on it which they'll want us to face. They no doubt want to capture us all, torture us and then kill us" he said steadily.

"Torture huh" Casey repeated his gaze going back to the building, they must have had Raphael for at least two maybe three hours now, and that was plenty of time for them to torture him, especially if they had been preparing for it. "What's taking Donnie and Mike so long?" he demanded, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "We're wasting time here where Raph could seriously need us"

Leonardo remained silent ignoring Casey's sentence making Casey wonder whether the other turtle had even heard him speak. Leonardo was always polite, sometimes even too polite in Casey's eyes right until one of his brother's were in danger; at that point he turned into a mean son of a bitch who even Casey would think twice about messing with.

Casey shifted looking behind him, eyes searching the dark for any sign of the other two. He couldn't make out a thing; the sky was cloudy blotting out the light from the moon and stars, if it wasn't for the light from the building opposite they would have been hunched in complete and utter darkness. It made him shiver, almost as though it was an omen.

"We got the stuff." Casey hissed before he could stop the sound escaping as Donatello spoke from right beside him. How the other turtle had managed to sneak up on them when Casey had actually been looking was beyond him, it was just another thing to add to the 'how do they do it' list he had going.

"Good" Leonardo replied, finally moving from his squatted position into a standing one. "I don't want to leave him in there any longer then necessary"

"What are we looking at?" Michelangelo demanded

"Upper floors" Leonardo remarked "I'm tempted to try the roof but I don't know whether that's just too easy."

"Could be" Donatello answered "But I'm guessing either way is going to be booby trapped and swarming with guards. If you think Raphie is on the top floors-"Donatello's voice trailed off

"Look at the number of guards on the top floors Donnie, way more then usual"

"That's true" Michelangelo commented "But what if its all a ploy dude and they knew we would be looking at the building from a roof top so they put more guards on the top levels to distract us when Raphie boy is really on the lower levels and they can transport him somewhere else because we wasted time on the top levels?"

There was a silence after Michelangelo's words as they all considered his suggestion.

"We split up" Casey stated, reaching back and grasping his hockey stick, the familiar feeling of the wood in his hand almost soothing, his mind focusing pushing everything but the upcoming battle out of his mind as adrenaline began to flood his body. "Two of us take the bottom, two take the top. Search and conquer, one of us will find Raph and then we can alert everyone else"

"I hate to say it but it sounds like a good plan to me" Michelangelo said grudgingly

"Of course it is" Casey said "I'm more then a pretty face you know"

"Me and Casey will take the bottom floor, Mike you and Donnie hit the upper floor. Don't linger to fight, the only thing which is important is finding Raph and getting him out of here"

"I've got some little surprises for them" Donatello remarked calmly patting his duffle bag, his eyes narrowing "They'll think twice before doing something like this again."

"Sounds good to me" Michelangelo stated

"Keep in contact" Leonardo remarked looking at both Donatello and Michelangelo "If things get too hot to handle then get out of there, we'll think of something"

"I'm not leaving Raph in their stinky hands" Michelangelo answered angrily "We're getting him out"

"Agreed" Donatello added "With Raph or not at all" Leonardo sighed and nodded

"Let's go then."

* * *

Author note – _I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was short but occasionally a short chapter is needed! Please review but no flames._

Next chapter – Break in and Rescue!


End file.
